Sweet Temptations
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Sesshoumaru is obsessed with a woman he can't have!


_**Sweet Temptations**_

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! This is my first lemon, so please, don't be too hard! Some constructive criticism would be nice; or maybe a few pointers?

Sesshoumaru walked to his car after a long day at work. He was the gym teacher and coach of the boy's basketball team as Shikon High School, after only just graduating from college a few years ago. One would say that his life was perfect, except for one thing: Kagome Higurashi, the principal of Shikon High, the coach of the girl's basketball team, his next door neighbor, and secret crush. She was drop dead gorgeous with blue eyes and black hair that fell to her butt which was nicely shaped in his opinion. Her body was perfectly curved in all the right places and long lean legs that went on for miles. He was hard just thinking about her, but she was his boss.

Even though he knew she was off limits, it didn't mean he wasn't tempted. He couldn't get her off his mind ever since he first met her three years ago when he first applied for a teaching job at the school. She haunted not only his every waking moment, but his every night as well. Every night when he went to bed, he would wish that she was next to him, and then the dreams would start. He would be taking her in his office, or hers, or his apartment, or even her apartment. He knew that this obsession that he had with his boss was unhealthy.

"Man, this just isn't my day," Sesshoumaru thought, "I can't go one day without thinking about fucking her." Then he noticed that she was walking out to her car. She was wearing a black dress suit that clung to her body, revealing her curves, making Sesshoumaru groan. Catching her eye, he nodded about to get into his car when he caught the mischievousness in her eyes before she smirked as she got into her car and drove away as he received a text message.

Looking at his phone, he noticed that it was from her, and it said: "Tempted?" Deciding to take a chance, he typed "You have no idea" before hitting the send button. Not expecting a reply, he got into his car and drove to his apartment. When he got inside, he received another message that said, "Do I now?" Looking down at his erection that could poke someone's eye out and biting his tongue, he sent "Yes, you have no idea". A few minutes later, he got another one that said, "No idea what?"

"Oh, this is not a woman, but a vixen," Sesshoumaru thought as he typed, "How much I want you" It wasn't long before he received "Do you now?"

He then sent, "More than anything I've ever wanted in my life."

Feeling his phone go off again to read, "Really, I never thought that you felt that same." Confused but hopeful, he sent, "Same?" only to receive another message that said, "I want you too." Grinning from ear to ear, he sent, "Where are you?" to which she answered, "At home." Opening the door, Sesshoumaru went to the next door apartment. He knocked on the door and the moment Kagome opened the door, his lips were on hers. Closing the door behind him, Sesshoumaru leaned against the door while running his hands over her body.

Unbuttoning her suit jacket, he pushed it off her shoulders before unbuttoning the blouse underneath, revealing her black satin bra and milky white skin. Not to be out done, Kagome broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head before kissing him again. Loving the feeling of his skin on hers, he pulled at the zipper on the side of her skirt before letting it slide down around her ankles, leaving her standing before him wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Running his hands down her backside, he kneaded her butt before wrapping his hands around the back of her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carried her toward the bedroom. Laying Kagome down on the bed, Sesshoumaru's hands went to the belt of his pants and quickly unbuttoned his pants before taking them off. Leaning over her, he whispered in her ear, "Kami, you're so beautiful," before kissing her again. Sitting up slightly, Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders again as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra as he pulled away and took it off her and took one of her breasts into his mouth, as he played with the other with his hand, making her moan.

"Don't stop," she moaned as he moved to pay attention to the other breast. After paying equal attention to both breasts, Sesshoumaru slowly made his way down between her legs, laying kisses on her stomach and abdomen as he went, as he pulled her panties off of her, making her as naked as he. Nipping the inside of her thigh, Sesshoumaru thrusted one finger deep inside her core before lowering his head and thrusting his tongue into her, making her gasp as she moaned out his name. It sounded like music to his ears. Groaning at the taste, he continued to bring Kagome closer, and closer to climax, thrusting his tongue harder and deeper inside her. Kagome placed her hand on top of his head, running her fingers through his hair as he devoured her. Eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came, screaming out Sesshoumaru's name.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Letting her come down from her high, Sesshoumaru slowly began to climb back up her body to kiss her, making her taste herself on his lips. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was on his back as she began sliding down his body, making sure to rub herself against certain parts of his body as she went, making him groan in pleasure. Once she was between his legs, Kagome nipped at the tip of his cock before taking him into her mouth, causing him to moan. The feeling of her mouth on his dick was electrifying. She continued to suck on him harder and harder, once in while gliding her teeth along his length, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. His body began to shake as he came, groaning out her name. Kagome picked up her head and looked into his eyes as she licked her lips, making him harder, as she climbed back up his body and kissed him, this time making him taste himself.

Groaning, Sesshoumaru rolled them over again so that he was on top. He pressed his entire body against hers as he slowly pressed his cock into her entrance and entered her, making her break the kiss and throw her head back and moan. He most certainly wasn't her first, but he was the biggest. Pulling out, Sesshoumaru began thrusting at a pace that Kagome soon caught up with before going faster. A thin layer of sweat now coated their bodies as time stopped for them; they were in their own little world where no one existed save for the two of them. Moaning, Kagome said, "Oh, Sesshoumaru."

"Hm," he replied, not slowing his pace, as she answered, "Harder." His pace immediately quickened. They were moving together as one, noticing nothing but the feeling of their joined bodies. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was preparing to climax and quickened his pace to come with her. Kagome's body began to shake with the intensity of her orgasm as she yelled out his name in ecstasy.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru groaned out as he came, his seed coating her womb. Gasping, he pulled out of her and laid down next to her, waiting for his breath to even out as he looked over at Kagome to find her in the same state as she looked at him and said, "Wow."

"My thoughts exactly," he replied with a smirk. Giving him a kiss, Kagome got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Watching her go, Sesshoumaru found himself hard again just watching her walk. Following her into the bathroom to find her in the shower and climbed in with her as he ran his hands along her torso before going lower and rubbed his hands against her thighs, making her moan. Bringing his hands up her thighs and squeezed her butt cheeks before spreading them and thrusting his cock between them, making her gasp and moan. Placing his hands around her wrists, he had her place them on the wall in front of her and bent her over before pulling out and thrusting into her again, making him moan at how tight she was. As Sesshoumaru thrusted into her again and again, Kagome felt her knees go weak and was slowly sliding down to the floor before Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her to him as he made love to her.

"Kami, woman, you're so tight," he groaned as he picked up the pace, going harder and faster than he was before, bringing her closer to orgasm. Time stopped once again, the only thing they knew was the feeling of their bodies being joined. Kagome found she loved the feeling of Sesshoumaru's hips against the cheeks of her ass. Her body began shuddering as she came, her sheath clenching on Sesshoumaru's cock, causing him to come with her, making them both moan out each other's name.

Pulling Kagome's back against his chest, Sesshoumaru slid down to the floor of the tub and took a bath with her, him still sheathed inside her as he held her against him. He knew that to him at least that this just wasn't sex. He was making love to the woman he loved. He didn't know how she felt and wasn't comfortable telling her. It was silent until Kagome whispered, "I love you, Sesshoumaru," making his eyes go wide and pulled her tighter against him as he said, "I love you, too, Kagome. I always have." He then took her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his and kissed her.

The next day went on as it usually did, however, the boy's basketball team had practice that night as they had a game the next day, making it impossible for Sesshoumaru to go home and maybe have Kagome again, much to his displeasure, until he saw that Kagome was sitting in the stands, waiting for him. It didn't bother the boys; they were used to her coming to their practices. She was their greatest support system, and many of them considered her their surrogate mother; many of the boys' parents were never able to make the games or they didn't really have any parents, so she took their place. She always came to every game and cheered for every single one of them, unless the girl's team also had a game that night. On those nights, she was sorely missed. However, this time she had her eyes on the coach; and he knew it. The feeling of wanting to just drag her into his office and ravishing her never left. He always wanted to turn around and lick his lips to let her know she wasn't getting out of it.

Letting the boys go home for the day, Sesshoumaru went into his office, almost completely forgetting that Kagome was there until she appeared at the door. Even looking at her made him want her; she was wearing a black two piece tube top dress suit and a pair of black high heels that, if possible, made her legs look longer. Kagome turned around, giving him her back as she looked in the opposite direction. Getting up out of his chair, Sesshoumaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as he ran his hands down her thighs. Pulling her into his office, he used his foot to close the door as his hands traveled upward towards her core, making him smirk. Apparently, his little kitten had decided to go without panties today. Thrusting his finger into her wet pussy they both groaned. How he loved this woman!

He continued thrusting his finger into her as he grinded his arousal against her backside, making her moan. Pulling his finger out of her and turning her around to face him, he kissed her, hard. Running his tongue against her upper lip, she opened for him and he devoured her mouth as he pulled up the bottom of her dress to her waist and kneaded her ass, making her groan, while her hands went to the belt of his pants and undid them, making them fall to the floor as she spread her legs farther for him. Using one of his hands, he guided himself into her and held still for a moment to torment her, never once breaking the kiss.

Whimpering, Kagome bucked her hips against his, begging him to continue. Chuckling, Sesshoumaru began a slow and torturous pace that made Kagome want more. His hands began unbuttoning the suit jacket and tore it off of her before breaking the kiss and lifting the dress over her head, leaving in only her black lace strapless bra, before kissing her again. Kagome was frustrated; she wanted him long, hard, and fast, though this pace did feel good. His hands slide down from her ass to her thighs and he squeezed them before she wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her over and over. Kagome's body shook violently as she came, her sheath clenching Sesshoumaru's cock, causing him to come with her, his seed once again coating her womb.

"Do you know what you do to me, woman?" he asked, laying his head on Kagome's shoulder, as he tried to catch his breath. Sliding out of her, Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and carried her over to his chair and sat down with her in his lap and his arms around her as he laid kisses on her shoulder.

After a bit, Kagome slid out his lap and straddled him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him. She ran her hands down his chest, making him moan as she undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders as his hands went behind her and unclasped her bra before pulling it off her and slid his hands down her backside and kneaded her ass, pulling her closer, but she pulled away, making him whimper in his need.

Kagome slid down his body and sank to her knees in front of him before taking his cock into her mouth, making him moan, as he put his hand on top her head and ran his fingers through her hair, as she sucked on him slowly and torturously, making him whimper again. Griping her hair, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth with pleasure. His woman was certainly talented. His body began to shake violently as he came into her mouth and his seed ran down her throat; the very thought of his hot seed sliding down her throat made him harder. She slowly climbed back up his body, laying kisses all over him as she went, before kissing his lips as he tasted himself in her mouth.

As she was kissing him, one of her hands slid between them and she ran her hand down the length of his cock, before guiding him between her legs, making him moan as he said, "Kami, woman! If I don't have you now, I'm going explode!" as he placed his hands on her waist and thrusted upwards, joining them. As Kagome began thrusting her hips against his, forcing his length to move inside her, he moaned, loving how her sheath massaged his cock on each thrust. The feeling that time had stopped and that they were the only two people in world flowed over them once again; only noticing the way being joined made them feel.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hips to hold her still as he pulled out of her, moving her so that she was sitting on her knees facing the back of the chair as he mounted her and entered her once again with a single powerful upward thrust and set a fast and grueling pace that had her moaning with every thrust. Leaning forward so that his chest was to her back, Sesshoumaru's hands went around to her front and grasped her breasts making her squeak with surprise before moaning. Her blood was like liquid fire through her veins, burning and scalding her as it flowed. Feeling that she was about to come, Sesshoumaru sped up to be able to come with her. As her sheath clenched his cock tightly, his seed shot from his body into hers, making them both moan. Kissing her, Sesshoumaru got up and got dressed, Kagome following, as they went to their cars and went home, only to do it all over again.

A year went by and Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship began to heat up, and their love for each other grew past all obstacles. They now lived together, and every night before they went to sleep, Kagome told him that she loved him, and he responded in kind. Not that they were unsure of each other's feelings, no, but because they liked hearing it said out loud. Unknown to Kagome, Sesshoumaru had been carrying around a ring in his pocket, waiting for the perfect moment to ask her to become his permanently. It had gotten to the point where he didn't want to live without her; the idea scared him. Fours months after they had begun their relationship, an old acquaintance of Kagome's had come to the school and asked her to marry him, making Sesshoumaru want to kill the man who dared to try and take what was so obviously his, and Kagome was his. Luckily for the man, Kagome had glared at him, obviously annoyed, and told him flat out no, making Sesshoumaru wonder if Kagome would say no to _him_, or would she become his wife. That night, he brought up the subject of marriage. She didn't seem to object to the idea, though she did think that it was a little too soon to be thinking about that sort of thing. Though he had agreed at the time, as time passed he seriously thought that it was time that the subject be brought up again. So, nine months into the relationship, he went out and bought a simple, but elegant white gold ring with a small diamond, to be ready for when the perfect moment arrived and had been carrying it around ever since.

Tonight was that perfect moment. The Shikon Lady Wildcats had a game against their rival team, the Tokyo Lady Demons. Seeing as the boy's team didn't have a game that night, Sesshoumaru had decided that he would attend and have his question appear on the score board during half time. Everything was set and ready to go. Kagome was in the locker room with the girl's precisely at eight o'clock and Sesshoumaru found a seat in the second row, right behind where Kagome would be sitting, with the boy's basketball team sitting around him to support their "mother" and her team, many of whom were also they're girlfriends.

Half an hour later, the announcer said, "Thank you all for coming to support our ladies; now I proudly announce our Shikon Lady Wildcats!" as each of the girls came out of the locker room dribbling a basketball as the announcer played B5's version of "Get'cha Head in the Game" from High School Musical as they all made slam dunks, before continuing, "And let's have a big round of applause for their head coach, Kagome Higurashi!" and Kagome strutted out of the locker room, wearing the jersey that she used to wear when she was a student at Shikon High, carrying a basketball on the side of her hip as the girls ran around her making jump shots. "Kagome Higurashi was the Class of 1988's Lady Wildcats MVP and team captain, and is now the proud principal of Shikon High and coach of the Lady Wildcats."

Pulling the jersey over her head, Kagome revealed that she was actually wearing a camisole in the colors of the school, black and pink, that had Shikon written across her chest and a pair of blue jeans as the announcer said, "And let's not forget, their rivals, the Tokyo High School Demons and their head coach, Naraku Onigumo," as the rival team, wearing jerseys of dark blue and green, ran out from the opposite locker room with a man with black hair and red eyes following them. Once he locked eyes on Kagome, he stared at her throughout the whole first half, making both Kagome and Sesshoumaru scowl. Once the first half was done, Shikon High was up by 200 points to zilch, making Naraku glare at Kagome who smirked. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and with his mouth by her ear, he said, "Looks like your girls are doing well."

"They've worked hard; they're earned this," Kagome replied before he continued, "And they had a good coach. Kagome, look up at the score board." Looking up at the score board, Kagome's eyes widened. Under the spot where the scores were displayed, and where messages could be likewise displayed, were the words, "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Looking back at Sesshoumaru as he pulled out the ring box and said, "Will you" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in wonder, but her eyes softened as she hugged him and whispered yes in his ear. Then the boys yelled, "SHE SAID YES!" for everyone to hear and applause and cheers erupted throughout the entire gym as Sesshoumaru slipped the ring on Kagome's finger and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw that Naraku was glaring at Sesshoumaru with hate; once he caught her eye, she glared at him likewise, making him falter.

The Lady Wildcats went on to win the game against the Lady Demons 400 – 0. Nine months later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were married and they had four kids, all turned out with a temperament that matched Kagome's and patience like Sesshoumaru's, but one thing was for sure: they wouldn't have been together if Sesshoumaru hadn't given in to his sweet temptation.


End file.
